ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Benzene
The are the main antagonists in the Ultraman Zearth films: Ultraman Zearth and Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Big Battle - Light and Shadow. Subtitles: *Alien Benzene: *Alien Lady-Benzene: History Ultraman Zearth A vile alien from Planet Benzene, Alien Benzene travelled to the earth to steal gold, the specific medicine of his chronic illness. He assumes a human form named . He has the vehicle named Beagle that transforms into a helicopter and a car. He firstly deployed his evil kaiju Gold Bomber (renamed Cotton-Poppe by MYDO) during the revealing of a solid gold statue at Ultraman Land, where he consumed it from underground. While his monster continued his gold eating rampage, Benzene visited MYDO's headquarters, taunting Zearth's host with all sorts of grim and dirt before driving off. Benzene watched as MYDO investigated, then later as Zearth trained in a nearby valley. While practicing his Speshusshura Ray, Zearth was knocked off balance and got his hand covered in dirt as he fell to the floor. Zearth rushed to clean it off, and in doing so, unknowingly revealed his weakness to Benzene. Realizing this, Benzene returned to the station to begin tormenting his host with tar he could generate, forcing the human to wash his hands quickly, discovering with absolute certainty who Zearth really was. Alien Benzene later met up with his pet kaiju Gold Bomber to take the gold from him he'd absorbed, generating smoke. He later appeared at MYDO’s HQ again, lifting Katuto off the ground with one arm and rubbing tar over his face. Now through playing games, Alien Benzene decided to launch his plan into action. He abducted several children and a friend of Zearth's, planning to use them for his evil plot. He waited for his enemy to come and face him and his pet monster, the hero soon arriving at last. As Zearth attempted to battle Cotton-Poppe, Benzene forced him to wade through a lake of tar and oil to reach Cotton-Poppe and rescue the humans, knowing his fear. Zearth, unable to keep going, nearly drowned after sinking below the surface, but the cheers and encouragement of the abducted humans gave Zearth the willpower to overcome his fear and fight back! Making his way across the lake of chemicals, Zearth began attacking Cotton-Poppe, forcing Benzene to intervene. The two fought hard but were soon forced back after being tricked into shooting each other, Benzene taking a beating before Zearth knocked out Cotton-Poppe. Zearth pummeled the evil alien with blows, finally sending him to a knee with a flying chop. Benzene assaulted Zearth with his head bolts but the hero fought back with the Super Zearth Kick, spinning forwards towards Benzene, who tried with all his might to stop him but to no avail. Zearth finally made contact and kicked Benzene into space, soon there after killing Cotton-Poppe with his Speshusshura Ray in outer space. However, the alien wasn’t done and would recruit his equally evil but more cunning wife, Lady Benzene to attack Earth. The two met over hologram, Benzene showing he fears her plan would fail, but ultimately being convinced and transferring energy to her over the hologram. This was ultimately a completely failure as she too lost to the Ultraman and was forced to retreat. Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Big Battle - Light and Shadow The wife of Alien Benzene, came to earth after her husband's humiliating defeat by Ultraman Zearth, using one of Shadow City's towers to hide among the city's skyscrapers and assuming the human disguise of . Using an army of martial artist children she'd brainwashed, Lady-Benzene plotted to build an army to conquer Earth once Zearth was out of the way. She soon deployed her evil Ultraman Shadow to ambush Zearth in Antarctica. After the successful test run leaving Zearth unable to fight due to the trauma of the crushing defeat, as well as crushing many earthlings faith in him, Lady-Benzene arrived at MYDO's headquarters in her human form and tested how severe an effect this had on Zearth and his human host, Katsuto. Much to her delight, imitating Ultraman Shadow's Shadow Fist Punch set up made the Ultra Host cower in terror. After paying Digital Kanegon for gas and melting the complementary Ultraman Zearth figure she was given under her heel, the vile alien returned to her base, where she oversaw the training of her brainwashed army. Satisfied Zearth wouldn't be a problem, the alien sent Shadow to hypnotize an entire city. When Miraclon confronted Shadow, she ordered her robot to use Darklar against him, only to fail and be tossed into Shadow with enough force to cause his timer to begin blinking, but Lady-Benzene recharged Shadow, resulting in Shadow brutally dealing with the heroic kaiju personally, pummeling the monster with ease. Lady-Benzene had her loyal minion hypnotize the city before she used her tower headquarters to take her slaves up to her. Later, she flew around the planet, further embarrassing Zearth for his lack of action, before finally returning to Shadow City. Afterwards, she confronted the MYDO group at their base, telling them her plan to turn her slaves into an army of warriors to conquer Earth. She then grew to giant form and called out Zearth, telling him that soon the Alien Benzene would conquer the planet before vanishing back to her base. Later, she met with her husband via hologram, discussing her plan and explaining that Ultraman Zearth was no longer a problem with his spirit crushed before blowing him a kiss goodbye and being given energy by her husband. When MYDO arrived via Sky Shark to attack her base, she sent Shadow to deal with them, the robot doing so in quick order. Zearth soon arrived at long last, Lady-Benzene broadcast the battle worldwide a program she dubbed 'Ultra Showtime', mocking Zearth, telling mankind to despair. But Zearth was no longer the coward she believed him to be and was now a fierce warrior and more than a match for Shadow. After the Zearth Machine Gun Kick defeated Shadow, she revived him and sent him once more into battle. She then powered up the Shadolium Ray but ultimately, Zearth's new Cross Speshusshura Ray powered through, destroying Shadow completely, simultaneously freeing all of Lady-Benzene's slaves. The amazed Lady-Benzene materialized giant sized from a firework-like explosion and confronted the hero, angry her robot had failed but congratulating Zearth for his improved fighting skills. However, she warned him that it wasn’t over and one day she'd return to claim the souls of mankind, disappearing into golden particles and going into space. There she met with her husband to plan their vengeance. Trivia *Voice actors: **Alien Benzene/Akuma Ogami: Takeshi Kaga **Alien Lady-Benzene/Kagemi: Uno Kanda *Suit actors: **Alien Benzene: Hiroyuki Okano **Alien Lady-Benzene: Misato Suzuki * The Benzene race are named after the chemical compound of the same name, Benzene, a highly important chemical found in crude oil and other hydrocarbon mixtures. *Alien Benzene is based on the 'grey alien' stereotype. Interestingly the original Ultraman borrowed elements from that appearance for his design. Meanwhile, Alien Lady-Benzene is based on one of the original Ultraman's famous nemesis; Alien Baltan. *A second Lady-Benzene is seen in the King's Jubilee, taking part in the Sexy Dance. *Another first for the King's Jubilee is the offspring of the Benzene and Lady-Benzene couple, Benzene Jr. Data : Alien Benzene travels in a black RV that can transform into a helicopter and contains a large number of high-tech alien technologies. *Tar Generation: Alien Benzene can generate massive amounts of tar from his body. *Smoke: Alien Benzene can generate an unknown smoke from his body. This eventually was a joke in the film made as a sign to express his anger. *Storm: Alien Benzene can somehow generate a massive storm to cover his operations. *Laser Vision: Alien Benzene can fire powerful beams from his eyes. * : Alien Benzene can fire energy bolts from his head. *Size Change: Alien Benzene can change size from human sized to the size of a kaiju at will. *Gold Bomber: Alien Benzene can command and use this monster. *Energy Transfer: Alien Benzene can transmit energy from himself to Lady-Benzene, even if they're a great distance apart or hologram in contact. :;Weaknesses As stated, Alien Benzene is actually infected by the excess gas disease, which resulted from hyperthermia. The only known cure for this is the Earth's entire supply of gold. - Lady= Alien Lady-Benzene :;Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 59 m *Weight: 90 kg ~ 49,000 t *Origin: Planet Benzene :;Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Like her husband, Lady-Benzene can disguise herself as a human. *Electric Shock: Lady-Benzene can surge electricity through her body, she can also use this to melt objects through physical contact. *Size Change: Lady-Benzene can change size from human size to giant form. *Hologram: Using lasers from her head, she can project a hologram. * : Lady-Benzene has a hidden base called Shadow Island she uses as a base of operations. ** : Towers located here can recharge Ultraman Shadow or power up his Shadolium Ray if needed. At least one of these towers is her personal spacecraft. She can also use this tower to broadcast over the entire world's televisions. *Golden Particles: Lady-Benzene can turn into a multitude of golden energy particles for quick escapes. *Firework Explosion: Lady-Benzene can materialize out of a firework-like explosion. *Teleportation: Lady-Benzene can teleport at will. *Intangibility: Lady-Benzene can phase through solid matter. *Ultraman Shadow: Lady-Benzene can command this robot Ultraman as a part for her world domination plan. **Darklar: Through Ultraman Shadow, Lady-Benzene can summon her capsule monster Darklar. Lady Benzene.png|Human Disguise 012 Ultraman Shadow1.jpg|Ultraman Shadow Darklar.png|Darklar }} Gallery Ultr_alien_benzen_1.jpg Zearth v Sir Benzene.png|Zearth vs. Benzene Zearth v Lady Benzene.png|Zearth vs. Lady Benzene 20090926123709f5d.jpg Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultraman Zearth Category:Ultraman Zearth Characters Category:Undefeated Villians Category:Female Kaiju